


Thicker than water

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Condoms, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Safer Sex, Self-Lubrication, Service Top, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: They were sitting at the breakfast table when Nathan sniffed the air. Sam really hated it when he did that, it was rude. He could very well just ask if Sam was in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to never write A/B/O verses again. Haha so much for that! A version with Nate/Sam/Rafe is going to be posted as well.

They were sitting at the breakfast table when Nathan sniffed the air. Sam froze. He had been feeling hot all morning. A heatwave had broken over their city a few days ago. Among other things. 

“Something wrong?” Sam asked when Nathan sniffed the air again. It was weird every time he did it. Unnerving as well, although Sam had been feeling a little irritable ever since he had woken up. It was just one of those days. Nothing special, except for how it was. He had hoped to spare Nathan for at least another day. 

Sam leveled his gaze at Nathan who was frowning at him with a thoughtful look on his face. It was kind of adorable, like a puppy trying to figure out a problem. Not that Sam would dare to tell him so. Not today at least, where other sentiments were bound to spill out as well. On top of everything else it would only make their life harder. There was already enough that was none-too-perfect.

“I’m not sure,” Nathan replied after a moment, before laying his toast on his plate and standing. Sam watched him move around the table until he was standing to his left. Then he leaned forward and unceremoniously buried his nose in Sam’s neck. Arousal dropped into Sam’s belly like lead. With conscious effort he prevented himself from shivering at the touch. His fingers curled around the edge of the table. Then he reached up.

“Stop that,” Sam said and batted at Nathan, shoving him away. “I thought I raised you better than that.”

“You taught me to steal,” Nathan pointed out, backing up and sitting back down, “and you’re going into heat.”

A cold weight settled in Sam’s weight before he scoffed. Of course Nathan would notice. He was an alpha. “Yeah, I could have told you that. You wouldn’t have needed to smell me,” Sam said casually and tried to focus back on his food. He wasn’t hungry anymore. 

Nathan had the decency to look a little bashful.

Then there was a moment of silence where Sam shifted uncomfortably on his chair, enjoying and loathing how his cock grew hard without his doing and his hole clenched at the prospect of what was to come. Nathan was looking down at his food.

“I’ll go and buy some supplies then,” he suggested and Sam nodded. He felt tired. His night had been spend tossing and turning and furtively jacking off even though he knew it didn’t help for long. A low curl of arousal had been following him around for hours now, growing ever steadily worse. Usually he liked to ignore it as long as he could.

He felt ashamed and guilty that he put Nathan through this once a month. Just because they didn’t have the money for suppressants, black market or otherwise. A hooker was out of the question as well for the same reason. Nathan got to his feet.

“Yeah, I’ll get ready,” Sam sighed. Nathan shot him a pitying look, that did nothing to make Sam feel better, before placing a hand on Sam’s neck, rubbing his palm against the skin there. The touch went straight to Sam’s cock and he exhaled.

For a moment Nathan froze, inhaling deeply. Then, before Sam could say anything, before they could _do_ anything they might later regret, he turned and stalked out of their apartment. Sam let out another sigh. Nathan always took care of him, whether he wanted to or not. Sam wished that he didn’t have to. He wished a great many things. Among them to kiss his brother outside of his periodic heats that forced them together. 

In any case the guilt was better than to have to lock himself up or go out to find someone to fuck and wasn’t that just fucked up in itself. He’d been there and hated it. The man had paid him after. It had been one of the sporadic and few times where Nathan had to comfort _him_

When a reasonable amount of minutes had passed and Sam’s erection had flagged due to his inactivity, but not by much, he got to his feet. Resigned he put their plates away and put the leftovers into their fridge. Then he undressed in their bathroom and washed himself thoroughly. By the time he was done, the door to the apartment opened again. Nathan was in the kitchen when Sam stepped out of the bathroom. The heat had already gotten worse and Sam felt his hole clench, growing wet when he saw Nathan stand at the counter, cutting fruit and vegetables into bite-sized pieces. 

“How do you feel?” Nathan asked him without turning around and Sam resisted the urge to go over to him and rub against him like an animal. “Sam?” Nathan asked again when Sam didn’t answer and Sam shook himself out of his stupor. There was a lot he wanted to do with his brother in that moment, not all of it sexual.

“Yeah. It’s gotten worse, but it’s still manageable,” Sam reassured him, shifting on the spot. Nathan nodded with a thoughtful hum. 

“Go watch some TV or something. I still need to get cleaned up,” Nathan said and shot him a smile over his shoulder. For a moment his eyes slid down Sam’s body, taking in his bare chest and the towel around his waist. The fabric was tented by his cock. From his place by the door Sam could see him swallow.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out and turned on his heel. He didn’t bother getting dressed, just left the towel wrapped around his waist for a bit of modesty and to not soil the fabric of the couch. There was nothing catching his attention on TV and he put some condoms on the table for later use before sitting down. Absentmindedly he slid a hand over his chest, other hand fisted in the towel while he listened to Nathan putter around the kitchen. The door of the fridge opened and closed. Then the shower turned on. Sam tweaked a nipple to hardness and palmed himself. His breath quickened and he was already ready to come by the time Nathan joined him. It didn’t help that he, too, was likewise only clad in a towel. 

Nathan sat down beside him and Sam fidget. He stilled when Nathan let a hand slide over his shoulder and to his neck, kneading the tense muscle.

“Alright?”, Nathan asked. There was worry coloring his voice like always and Sam hated that he had put it there. Every month the same old dance.

“Yeah, alright,” Sam said, forcing himself to relax and then he leaned over and kissed Nathan, which always worked as a starting point whenever his heat rolled around. Nathan had done the job ever since he had been legally allowed to. Sam didn’t like to think of the years before. There had been some trial and error along the way.

Up close Nathan’s scent was even more addicting, biological imperative doing the rest to tip Sam over fully into a heat if he hadn’t been there already. Warmth washed over him wherever Nathan touched him and Sam moaned, moved so he could climb onto Nathan’s lap without a single conscious thought. Nathan was similarly affected. His fingers trailed underneath Sam’s towel and into his crack, heading straight for his hole. When the heat came around there was usually not much time or need for foreplay. Sam wished it wasn’t so. With one hand he fumbled for the living room table where he had put the condoms. 

A finger slid into his already wet hole, only the tip at first before sliding deeper when Sam moaned in appreciation. Sam’s own hands fumbled for Nathan’s towel and pulled it to the side, revealing Nathan’s hard cock.

“Can I?” Sam breathed and felt shame at how close to begging he was already. Nathan’s pupils were dilated and he nodded once, catching Sam’s mouth with his while Sam rolled the condom over his cock, positioned himself and sunk down. It barely even burned when Nathan spread him open. He was already slick and loose for his alpha, only his during the heat. 

Nathan moaned. Sam used the chance to slide his tongue between his lips, raising up and sinking down again in a quickening rhythm that lacked any kind of finesse. He didn’t even bother trying to find a better angle. It didn’t take him long to come, to clench down around Nathan and pull him over the edge as well. It never did at this point of the heat.

For a moment Sam leaned against Nathan’s chest. Nathan’s arms were wrapped around his middle and he was absentmindedly leaving little kisses on Sam’s cheeks. They shared air, catching their breath. There was a buzzing underneath Sam’s skin and he pulled up and off Nathan’s cock, now even slicker than before. Nathan tied off the condom and left it on the table. At the end of the heat it would be a bitch to find and dispose of them all. It was better than the alternative. 

They got to their feet and without being told Nathan rolled another condom over his still hard cock and followed Sam to the bedroom where Sam laid his towel over the bed. Then there was Nathan’s hand between his shoulder blades and Sam bend willingly over the side of the bed, breath coming quickly again. He inched his legs apart, looking for a steady position. The blunt head of Nathan’s cock pressed against his twitching hole and he jerked his hips backwards, feeling it slide against his ass. There were times where he wished they could fuck without any rubber between them, but that was only possible outside his heat where Nathan did not want him. Sam swallowed down bile.

“Sam,” Nathan moaned and his hands grabbed Sam’s waist, keeping him still as he guided himself in once more. Sam let out a long groan at the feeling, the angle different now and if possible even better. His heart was beating so fast with the thrill of the heat. His cock was hard, not flagging at all from the previous orgasm. He wouldn’t even have to touch himself to come again. Nathan’s cock was enough.

“You ok, Sam?” Nathan panted. His fingers dug into Sam’s waist and Sam loved it, wanted his alpha to leave his marks on him. 

“Just peachy,” Sam gasped as Nathan managed to rub his cock over his prostate, making his cock leap and weep pre-cum. Sex was always so much more intense during his heat. He loved and loathed it in equal measures. 

Nathan pulled out half-way and pounded into him. The second time around, it took only marginally longer for Sam to spill over the towel, crying out as he did so. His knees felt like jelly and he let himself drop to his elbows, bracing his knees against the mattress and angling his ass for an even better angle as Nathan continued his thrusts. Then Nathan pulled out. Unconsciously Sam _whined_ at the loss and Nathan’s hands slid over his sweaty back. He made soothing noises in his throat, guiding Sam to lay down on the bed. The mattress dipped as Nathan climbed up after him. Then his weight settled on Sam’s back and he spread his legs, adjusting his softening cock against the mattress as Nathan laid down and guided his cock between Sam’s cheeks again. He could feel his body’s slick leak out of him already. Outside of his heat, he might have found it gross, now it only made him pant harder. 

When Nathan pushed inside of him again, Sam let out another high whining noises, caught underneath the rush of his heat and grinding back against Nathan’s cock. Nathan shushed him, kissed his neck. A hand carded through Sam’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead. There was Nathan’s mouth pressed against his shoulder as his hips undulated against Sam’s ass. His own cock dragged against the rough fabric of the towel, but it only heightened the sensation as Nathan ground into him, deep and slow, taking his time. Sam wanted to curse him. He always had such a hair trigger whenever his heat rolled around, but Nathan dragged it out. Sam wanted to push back, get more friction both on his prostate and on his cock, but there was barely any space for him to move, trapped between the bed and his brother’s weight.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nathan whispered against his neck and there was wonder in his voice. 

The only thing that Sam could reply was a helpless moan, words were beyond him as he jerked, impaled on Nathan’s cock and came. 

Sam slumped against the mattress as his ass contracted around Nathan, spend and sated at least for a little while. Nathan bit his shoulder and rutted into him, coming with a choked guttural moan. 

Then Nathan moved away and Sam watched him go with half-lidded eyes. His cock was softening, but not going flaccid. In his stupor Sam could hear the fridge open and close and then Nathan returned with a plate he put on the nightstand. He left again and returned with a rag that he slid gently over Sam’s back and between his cheeks and down his legs, cleaning him off the sweat and slick. 

“Come on, sit up Sam,” Nathan told him and through a hazy mind Sam obeyed, struggling on weak arms and legs into a sitting position. The rag returned and Nathan kissed him softly as he cleaned his front as well. 

“You always take such good care of me,” Sam mumbled and was kissed again.

“I’ll always take care of you,” Nathan promised and sat down beside him. A plate with fruit and veggies was held underneath his nose. “You better eat something.”

Sam glanced at the clock. Two hours had already passed without him noticing. The heat always messed with his perception of time. Gratefully he picked a sliced apple off the plate and, leaning against Nathan, ate it. He ate until the plate was empty and his cock was hard again, making sure that Nathan got his fair share as well. At Nathan’s insistence he drank a glass of water and at _his_ insistence Nathan did so as well. 

“You alright, too?” Sam asked and Nathan nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I actually like this, you know. Taking care of you for once.”

Sam snorted. He didn’t know what to say to that. Nathan’s hands slid over his chest again and Sam did the same, exploring Nathan the way he could only do once a month. 

“What do you want?”

Nathan tended to ask him that often throughout his heat. It made Sam feel better about the whole thing, even though he felt _he_ should be the one asking. Under Nathan’s curious gaze he laid down on his side and pulled his leg up to his chest. “Like this?”, he asked and Nathan nodded. His eyes were wide, eager. 

Nathan moved into position and then his cock slid into Sam again. This time Sam could watch his face, the way he looked down at him adoringly. Sam was pretty sure that he was looking up at him the same way. It made Sam’s mouth run dry and his heart skip a beat.

A slow thrust and Nathan leaned down until their face were only inches apart, sharing the same air, grinding into him almost lazily. The friction was driving Sam mad until he wanted to _beg_ Nathan to move, to pound into him. That was reserved for later, for the fourth or fifth or sixth round where both of them were nothing more than a mess of pure instinct. 

A chaste kiss was left on his cheek and Nathan’s lips trailed to his ear, down over his neck to his shoulder. One of his hands was buried in the sheets, arm keeping Sam’s leg in place. His other hand roamed over Sam’s back while he rutted into him. It felt like forever that Sam’s arousal built and finally crashed over his head, leaving him gasping and moaning and shaking while Nathan soothed him through it, never ceasing his thrusts.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Sam slurred. He was suddenly so tired, four orgasms having been dragged out of him.

“Immensely,” Nathan assured him and another sweet kiss was left on his cheek while his thrusts quickened until he was ramming his cock into Sam as deep and quickly as the position allowed. His cry, when he came, was like music to Sam’s ears. 

Again, Nathan pulled out and cleaned them up and then he curled against Sam’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

They napped until the next round began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After prison

They were seated at the breakfast table when Nathan's head perked up. Sam watched him over his toast, heart sinking. It had been ages since they had last spend a calm morning together, not being chased in a boat, not pouring over a map and planing their next step with Sully. Just them and some food. Nothing urgent to do and nowhere to be.

Consequently, Sam was all the more annoyed by the buzzing under his skin. Especially since the last two years his heat had been so mercifully absent, thanks to the supply of suppressants that Rafe had so generously bought him.

Now Nathan was staring at him, chewing slow and absentminded. There was that look on his face that Sam had learned to associate with an alpha trying to figure out if it was time to fuck or not.  
It always made Sam's skin crawl now and it was worse to see it present on his brother's face. Sam took a deep breath. Nathan was different, had proved so time and time again in their youth. No need to be afraid, but why were his hands trembling anyway.

Sam leaned forward and crossed his arms on top of the table, food forgotten and back hunched.  
"I'm going into heat," he said. There was no need to dance around the issue. Sam rather wanted to get it done with. How many omegas had Nathan had in his life? Sam knew of Elena, separated from Nathan before Sam had stepped back into his life. She had been an alpha as well, another proof that Nathan was different to anyone Sam knew. Granted, Sam’s circle of contacts had shrunken severely with his decade long stay in prison.

“Yeah,” Nathan answered faintly. “Do you want to…” he stopped himself and gestured vaguely. Sam snorted. 

“Yeah, if you’re up to it,” Sam said, “just like old times.” He forced a grinned at Nathan and it was his turn to snort.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Nathan said, voice careful which put Sam at ease, at least a little bit. Alphas had shown different reactions before, most of them more violent and rough.

Sam nodded to himself. “Alright, then let’s get it over with,” Sam said. He could already feel the heat stalking up to him, setting his body aflame and igniting arousal in his belly, if he wanted to or not. It wasn’t really his choice after all. It wasn’t even particularly useful anymore ever since he had been shot.

He got up and turned to leave the kitchen. A hand on his shoulder stopped him as Nathan stepped up beside him.

“Hey, what do you mean?” Nathan asked. Sam sighed at the puppy dog eyes his brother aimed at him.

“Well, there have been some- some not so pleasant encounters in prison,” Sam said quietly, a pitiful excuse for an explanation. Nathan inhaled and the hand tightened on his shoulder. Sam stepped further away and it fell limply back to Nathan’s side.

“We don’t have to do it.” Nathan’s voice sounded small and Sam rubbed a hand over his face before facing him.

“It has nothing to do with you,” Sam assured him. 

“We can just-just lock you up. We did it before,” Nathan said, gesturing helplessly. Sam shuddered at the memory of hands scrabbling on a door, trying to get inside his cell. A heat-crazed guard that was still green behind the ears and who had not a shred of self-control. Nathan was different.

“That’s not really better,” Sam said and it wasn’t. The heat always seemed to last so much longer without interference. His biology _demanded_ an act of procreation, no matter if he felt like it or not, or if a child could even be conceived in the first place. At least with Nathan it would be more pleasant. Sam had long since accepted what he was. And he had learned some self-control in prison.

Nathan’s hand touched his shoulder again and Sam looked at him. There was a hopeful and sad expression on his face. Not for the first time Sam wanted to kiss him. 

“We can make it better,” he said and Sam raised his brows at him.

“And how would that work?” Sam asked.

Nathan fidgeted on the spot. Usually their encounters during Sam’s heat had been rather straight forward. Fuck, clean up, eat, sleep, repeat until Sam’s hormones had settled again or they were too exhausted to move.

“You can order me around. I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do,” Nathan proposed. His eyes seemed even more blue with the way they stared at Sam so earnestly. Arousal twisted in Sam’s belly, working lower and pooling in his groin. He wasn’t sure if all of it was the heat or the proposal as well. Nathan had never been the dominant type, but whenever Sam’s heat rolled around he was the one in charge, Sam willingly giving himself up to him. 

This time it was different, Sam’s experiences in prison seemed to have build a wall between them.

Sam sighed. Tension seeped out of his shoulder. He _trusted_ Nathan. There was little doubt that Nathan would hold his word. Sam wondered where he had learned that self-control. 

Nathan stepped closer and after a moment of hesitation he leaned in, pressed his lips over Sam’s in a chaste kiss.  
“I will only take you when you want me to,” he promised. His voice was husky and familiar, soothing over Sam’s fraying nerves like a balm and letting a stab of pleasure flare in Sam’s groin. 

Sam stared at his mouth and, having reached a decision, leaned forward in turn to seal the promise. “Yeah,” he breathed against Nathan’s lips. 

“Where do you want to start?” Nathan asked him.

“Bathroom,” Sam said almost without thinking about it. He preferred to be freshly showered before he was going to be fucked senseless for hours on end. It made him feel better. It had been a luxury that had been denied to him during his stay in Panama.

Nathan left a respectful distance between them as he followed him into the bathroom. 

“Strip for me,” Sam said once he stood in front of the shower and Nathan turned to face him, having shut the door. His fingers hooked under the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head, revealing his bare chest underneath. Sam let his own hands fall to the waistband of his pants as Nathan pulled the zipper of his own pants down.

Without any fancy moves, Nathan shimmied out of the fabric and let them fall to the ground, stepping out of them and kicking them into a corner. His underwear followed and he stood naked in front of Sam. His cock already stood at attention, jutting out from his groin. Sam exhaled and stepped forward. He gripped Nathan’s chin and his brother moved willingly as he pulled him forward, kissing him. His own cock strained against the front of his pants and Sam forced himself into stillness, to not move to rub himself against the fabric.

“Strip me,” Sam said, wondering how long his resolve would last. While the heat did not make one completely senseless, it always filled him with an undeniable, overwhelming wish to fuck. It was hard to resist that call, nearly impossible at times.

Nathan’s mouth fell open slightly at the order. His pupils dilated and he eagerly stepped closer. His hands, as they touched the hem of Sam’s shirt were gentle though, tips of his fingers sliding over Sam’s skin as he gripped the fabric and pulled it upwards. The small touch alone was enough to make Sam moan softly. He bit his teeth together.

When Nathan’s hands fell to his pants Sam leaned forward. Their lips met, tongues sliding together while Nathan pulled his zipper down. He made sure not to touch Sam’s cock for which Sam was thankful. He didn’t want to be touched there. Not yet. Not until he gave Nathan the go ahead.

A moment later his pants pooled around his feet and he stepped out of them. Nathan looked at him, eyes wide and filled with lust when he pulled Sam’s underwear down. Sam’s cock jumped upwards, freed from it’s confinement. They were both breathing hard when Nathan took one step back. 

“Get into the shower,” Sam said, focusing on a spot just beside Nathan’s right ear. Before Nathan could turn he kissed him again, wrapping his hand around Nathan’s cock, stroking once just to reassure himself of it’s weight and familiarity. He had to remember who he was with. 

Nathan moaned. For a moment he just stood there. Staring at Sam with his eyes blown wide. A tingle of apprehension slid through Sam before dissipating when Nathan turned and climbed into the shower without a further word. 

“I really will do anything you ask,” Nathan said when Sam joined him.

“I know you will,” Sam reassured him and meant it. It was just harder to convince his body of that. He put his hands on Nathan’s waist as Nathan turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to something that would be pleasant to both of them. Sam let his gaze linger over Nathan’s nude form, taking in all the ways he had changed from the young man he had been before Panama.

When he was done he turned back to face Sam with an expectant look on his face. “What do you want me to do?” Nathan asked.

Sam’s mouth ran dry. He pushed a little and Nathan moved until the jet of water touched them both. Arousal made it harder to think, his mind was blank from the many possibilities. “Just… touch me,” he finally settled on and Nathan’s hands likewise settled on his waist, before sliding down. “Not my cock or my ass,” Sam warned quickly. That would be too soon, too much too soon.

Nathan mock-pouted and Sam laughed at his expression. “Alright,” Nathan said with a gentle smile. His hands caressed Sam’s flanks, sliding upwards again over the ridges of his stomach, lingering over the scars the bullets had left. Sam swayed into him and searched out his mouth. Blind, he fumbled for the lotion and poured some of it into his hand. Then he began sliding his hand over Nathan’s skin as well, over his chest and down over his stomach. Before he could reach Nathan’s cock, Nathan caught his hands, stealing a bit of the soap and applying it to Sam’s body in turn.  
Sam reached for his cock and slid his hand over the lengths of it, feeling it’s girth. His hole clenched hungrily but he ignored it for now. Later there was enough time for that.

Quickly, they were panting into the silence of the bathroom, which was only broken by the sound of the rushing water.

Then, all too soon for Sam’s liking, they stepped out and patted themselves dry with the towels before Sam lead them to Nathan’s bedroom. He kept his mind carefully blank, didn’t allow the doubts and scattered thoughts to crowd together and make him want to run.

“How do you want me?” Nathan asked and after a moment of hesitation continued, “is there any position that doesn’t remind you of… anything?” His face was so earnest Sam had to kiss him again. No one had ever kissed him in prison. He had only been a slutty omega to put in place and sate the guards’ lust, brought on by his own heat.

When he pulled back he said, “I doubt it.” Slowly, with not a small amount of reprehension he crawled onto the bed and laid down on the mattress, on his back. For a moment he just blinked at the ceiling, trying to get his bearing. It had been forever since he had been fucked in a real bed. Nathan remained standing, eyes resting on Sam, but there was no pity or impatience there. “It would probably be easier to say what they didn’t do,” he said sarcastically. For a moment he closed his eyes to get his bearings before focusing on Nathan. It was easier to just concentrate on Nathan. There was nothing about Nathan that reminded Sam of prison. There was no leering or smirking, no comments.

Nathan’s knees bumped the edge of the mattress. “So what didn’t they do?” he asked curiously, face open and still so earnest if Sam had been a lesser man he would have cried at the love he found there. 

Sam’s mouth worked but no sound came out. “They never sucked me off,” he finally said and Nathan moved so he was kneeling beside Sam’s waist. Slowly he learned forward, eyes locked with Sam and at Sam’s nod he closed his mouth around the head of Sam’s cock. Sam cried out, arousal sweeping through him like a wave at the simple touch. It had been so long. During the two years after, he had been piled with suppressants by Rafe. After he had parted ways from him, his supply had slowly run out. What a difference it made to hold off.

Nathan’s head bobbed over his groin and Sam allowed himself to bury his head in the dark hair. Nathan let himself be moved without complain, taking him deeper when Sam pressed him down until the head of his cock bumped the back of his throat. He didn’t gag as Sam would have expected, instead he relaxed his throat and let Sam’s cock slide deeper.  
Sam _shouted_ when Nathan swallowed around him, spilling suddenly down his throat. Nathan swallowed again reflexively and Sam let him go. Nathan was gasping for breath, eyes dark when they settled on Sam, but he did not move.

It took a while for Sam to catch his breath.

“What else didn’t they do?” Nathan challenged him and Sam grinned at him. Slowly he inched his legs apart and Nathan took it as the invitation that it was.

“They never ate me out,” Sam said boldly and Nathan grinned back, lifted a brow. Sam spread his legs and allowed his thighs to be pushed back when Nathan laid down. Sam moved up the bed so he could stretch out over the lengths of the bed, only Nathan’s feet hanging over the edge of the mattress.

“Please,” Sam whispered when Nathan blew over his hole, making his muscles tense and relax. 

“Anything you want,” Nathan promised and then his tongue pressed against Sam’s slicked and weeping hole. Sam had no idea how he tasted when he was in heat, when he was slick and wet for whoever was willing to fuck him, but he must have tasted good by how Nathan moaned. His tongue lapped at Sam’s hole and then inside as Sam raised his waist, pushing into the pressure that Nathan applied. Sam moaned at the feeling of that versatile appendix dipping into his channel. His hands fisted into the sheets. His cock was still at half-mast, growing fully hard again at Nathan’s ministrations. 

Sam let his head fall back against the pillow. He moaned, holding his legs spread for Nathan to work his magic, tongue twisted as deep as it could go and Sam gasped, couldn’t catch his breath with how sensitive the rim of his hole was. Nathan pulled his cheeks apart, looked at Sam from between his thighs.

Sam’s mouth stood open as he tried to draw more air into his lungs. He was whining with every breath. It felt so good. His hole was clenching around Nathan’s tongue as if it was trying to pull him deeper.

Then Nathan pulled away and Sam whined at the loss. Nathan’s hands slid over his belly and sides, over the inside of his thighs. “I love you,” he said and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. Sam had thought he was the only one.

When Sam only managed to stare at Nathan in shock Nathan leaned forward, his hands settling on either side of Sam’s face and he leaned forward and down and caught Sam’s lips. His tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding in as he had down below. Sam moaned and on their own accord his legs wrapped around Nathan’s middle, his hips undulated, rubbing their cocks together.

“Fuck me,” Sam panted and Nathan hesitated.

“Shouldn’t we use a condom?” he asked, brow furrowed and Sam forced himself to calm down. His hands framed Nathan’s face. Then he slid them down Nathan’s shoulders and arms until he could guide Nathan’s hands to the bullet wounds.

“That is- that is kind of taken care of,” Sam mumbled. Understanding dawned on Nathan’s face and his expression crumbled before he buried his face briefly in Sam’s neck. Children had never really been part of Sam’s plan anyway. 

“Are you ok?” Nathan asked him, face calm and worried again as he pulled back. His cock slid against Sam’s, distracting him briefly.  
The only children Sam would have ever seen himself carry would have been Nathan’s and even that had never been a realistic option with them being siblings.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out, rubbing upwards. “Please fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Nathan said, kissing him, “yeah.”

Sam grasped his cock, guiding him down and then Nathan breached him, making them both moan as he slid in and in. “Don’t hold back,” Sam ordered him. His channel was open and accepting around Nathan’s cock and at Sam’s order he pulled out, drove himself back in. Sam cried out in pleasure.

“Don’t hold back,” Sam repeated. It was nothing like what he had come to expect. Nathan pounded into him, face a mask of concentration.

“Stop, slow down,” Sam said and Nathan did until he was only shallowly fucking Sam. His face was slack in pleasure, staring down at Sam and gauging his every expression, his every move, waiting for the next order and anything that Sam wanted.

“Move, harder,” Sam said and Nathan thrusted harder, a little rougher. 

“Can I? Please?” Nathan whimpered and Sam realized that he hadn’t come, _why_ he hadn’t come, was holding out for Sam to give the go ahead. Sam wondered where he had learned this self-control. 

“Come!” Sam ordered and heat rushed into him as Nathan spilled with a shout. He kept moving inside of Sam, rubbing over his prostate and his orgasm blindsided him again. Sam came on his stomach, eyes squeezed shut as his whole body seemed to contract. Then he relaxed his legs around Nathan.

“Stay,” he murmured and Nathan laid down against his chest, making sure that his softening cock remained inside of Sam. He nuzzled Sam’s cheek and Sam caught his mouth with his.

“Are you hungry?” Nathan asked after a while and Sam nodded. 

“A little,” he sighed and patted Nathan side so he would move. 

Together they rolled to their feet. Sam’s body was aching pleasantly and he kissed Nathan before they made their way into the kitchen.

“I love you, too,” Sam told him while Nathan cut the fruits and vegetables into bite-sized snacks for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent because biology made them do it  
> Rape warning for past rape in the second part.


End file.
